


【all佣】莊園往事#2

by Zoujinjin



Category: all佣 - Fandom, 約佣
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 上一篇是蜥傭，這篇就來個約佣吧!試用約瑟夫後，我又想買他惹約瑟夫雖矮，但他刀長阿!玩紅蝶時被勘探欺負，但其實不會生氣因為只剩他一個求生者了嘿嘿(這人真的很壞但我真的很喜歡直到最後還不放棄的求生者，那種精神我真的很喜歡順帶一提，我很喜歡空軍，雖然被她一槍很痛





	【all佣】莊園往事#2

**Author's Note:**

> 上一篇是蜥傭，這篇就來個約佣吧!  
> 試用約瑟夫後，我又想買他惹  
> 約瑟夫雖矮，但他刀長阿!
> 
> 玩紅蝶時被勘探欺負，但其實不會生氣  
> 因為只剩他一個求生者了嘿嘿(這人真的很壞  
> 但我真的很喜歡直到最後還不放棄的求生者，那種精神我真的很喜歡  
> 順帶一提，我很喜歡空軍，雖然被她一槍很痛

滿天大雪  
雪悄悄落下，落在他的掌心  
很冷  
他搓搓手，試圖將手搓暖  
但他是沒有體溫的  
可是他一直覺得很冷  
“呼….”他呼出一口氣  
走到莊園大門前，他整理整理衣服  
“第一印象是很重要的…”他想起身為貴族母親的教誨  
拿出鏡子，他看看鏡中的自己  
慘白的臉，黑色的裂痕…  
醜，好醜  
“不要胡思亂想!”他用力拍拍自己的臉  
抿抿嘴，瞇起眼睛看到一旁一個嬌小的身影  
是一個帶著草帽的女孩  
“請問…”他快步走了過去，手輕輕拍拍女孩的肩膀  
“嘿有甚麼…”女孩一轉過頭，臉上的笑臉忽然僵硬了一些”…事嗎?”  
他沒看錯女孩突然的變色  
反正…他早就知道了  
“我是新來的監管者”他露出一個微笑

坐在大廳的餐桌上，他有些緊張的握緊手中溫熱的茶杯  
“新來的監管者都是交給奈布管理的”他想起女孩笑著和他說”別看奈布這樣，他可是非常強的!”  
“經由他的手，調教出許多優秀的監管呢!”  
他的確很緊張他的”老師”，但現在有個更重要的事…  
這裡的人非常不善  
尤其是男性  
“你是新來的監管?”一旁翹著二郎腿戴著白色面具的”理髮師”口氣不善的問他  
“…是的，我叫約瑟夫”  
“這種尊貴的小少爺真的能習慣薩貝達的調教方式嗎?”小丑裝扮在一旁嘻笑”過不久就會逃走了吧!”  
“我不會逃!”他低吼  
“弱小的傢伙”黃衣章魚觸手也說  
約瑟夫狠狠握著手中的茶杯，坐在另一邊沒說話，他其實不敢抬頭，因為遠方據說是求生者的男性也是遠遠瞪著他  
他用力咬緊牙關，眼淚全積在眼眶  
不能哭!  
哭就輸了!  
“在幹甚麼?”一個清脆的聲音將大廳中冰冷的空氣斷開，約瑟夫能感覺到那幾雙如實質冰劍的眼神頓時消失的無影無蹤  
他悄悄抬頭，那是一個褐髮藍眸的少年  
少年穿著一身黑色短袖緊身衣，雙臂綁著繃帶。明明是冬天卻還是一副不冷不熱  
最先起身是理髮師，他將椅背上紅色的外套攤開，小心的批在對方身上  
“我的小先生，現在下大雪。因該好好保重身體”他的語氣溫柔，和剛剛惡言惡氣的樣子成極大的反比  
少年點點頭，眼神看向一直偷瞄他約瑟夫  
“你就是約瑟夫?”

從月亮河出來，約瑟夫幾乎無法在往前行走一步  
跑整圈地圖､被砸版､好不容易砍到一個人卻讓對方跑掉  
最後輸的徹底  
而以上讓他如此狼狽的人，就是他一一  
奈布‧薩貝達!  
“嘿，走不動了?”可恨的聲音從後方傳來，約瑟夫緩緩回頭  
“…我還可以走”他疲憊的回應  
“噗!”一個金髮馬尾女人從後方出來，單手掛在奈布身上”薩貝達，這傢伙挺像杰克的”  
奈布翻個白眼，最後還是看像扶著牆的約瑟夫”要我背你回去嗎?”  
這獲得兩種相同答案  
“甚麼?!”約瑟夫驚呼出聲，手差點扶不穩牆壁”不需要!”  
另一個贊成讓他自己走的人是瑪爾塔  
“是男人就要自己走”她搖搖頭”薩貝達，他必須克服”  
“瑪爾塔，他還是個孩子”奈布對眼前的女人笑笑，湛藍的眼包含著溫情”想想杰克，我抱了那麼久，現在還不是成為一個很了不起的監管者了”  
“嘖”女人哼哼  
看著走過來的人，約瑟夫冷汗都流下來了  
“不要!我不要!”他被掐著腋窩離開地面，面對面看著傭兵  
他長得很醜。若是在這樣看他的臉，連眼前的人也會離開他的  
不要再傷害他了…  
“長得不錯嘛!”  
“唉?”他驚訝地發出一聲”我…我很醜的”  
“明明你一臉傲氣，怎麼會說出這種喪氣話?”奈布看孩子軟軟的臉蛋，沒忍住輕輕吻上”若是真的再意，等你練得更強後，技能中有能變換成一般樣子的”  
臉上的觸感久久不離，等他回過神，已經被擁進溫暖的懷中  
“你剛剛掙扎的力道….你其實是求生者吧!”好不容易安撫好這個不讓人省心的孩子，奈布才拍拍對方的後背”很累吧?先睡一覺吧。”  
累嗎?  
答案是的  
但是，他捨不得睡著  
因為…很溫暖  
雖然他不知道真正的溫暖是甚麼感覺，但這種心中的悸動…讓人充滿活力的  
是溫暖吧  
捏著那紅色的披風，約瑟夫瞇起眼睛，他掙扎的力道也漸漸弱下  
睡著前，他看見那個被稱為瑪爾塔的女人看著他，對他拍拍腰間的信號槍  
”那傢伙是我的”她用唇語告訴他”他不會喜歡膽小鬼”

握著湯匙，約瑟夫看著忙進忙出的里奧先生  
“先生，需要我幫忙嗎?”他有禮地問道  
“哈哈!我這邊要用完了!”這位傻爸爸拍拍他的肩，把他身體拍歪一邊”奈布因該快回來了”  
“…為甚麼突然說到這個?”他有些尷尬地問  
他才不會想著那個傢伙呢!  
“好香阿!今天是里奧先生掌廚嗎?”大廳門開聲伴隨著少年清脆的聲音。約瑟夫掙扎了一會，才在廠長里奧的偷笑聲中跑出去  
“竟然偷捏菜!合成體統!”他稚嫩的聲音帶著一點傲氣，小小的手指指向對方捏著一塊牛肉的手指  
奈布看他，露出一個奸詐的笑容  
“我要告訴…嗚唔!”嘴吧還未闔上，他就嚐到一點黑胡椒牛肉味  
“現在你也是共犯啦!”奈布抱住他，在對方氣鼓鼓的臉頰上吻了一口  
那之後又過了好幾年

咚咚  
木門被人輕輕打開，約瑟夫走了進去  
“薩貝…”他噤聲  
傭兵側躺在床上，睡著正熟，手上還拿著一本像冊  
看起就是看到睡著  
約瑟夫認得那本像冊  
那是他開始學習拍照時，順便教奈布時送給他的  
“多久的事了阿…”他小心的坐到對方旁邊，一邊翻著像冊一邊手駕輕就熟的伸進對方略掀開的衣服內  
他尖銳的指甲輕揉弄對方的肚臍眼  
“唔…恩…”床上的人兒發出幾聲呻吟  
約瑟夫輕笑，手又去揉弄對方胸前兩點  
他的手很冰，他能感受到對方被他觸摸到的皮膚激起一點一點的雞皮疙瘩  
“很舒服吧?”他低頭靠近奈布，露出一個病態的笑容  
可是對方依舊沉睡，根本沒發現自己身處危機中  
“你以前夏天不是最喜歡抱著我睡嗎?晚上就會緊緊的抱住我…還是說…”他吻吻對方粉色的唇瓣”你最喜歡我每次趁你睡著時吸吮你的胸部?每次都吸都濕漉漉的，而你早上還愚蠢的以為被蚊子叮”  
他將順手將傭兵的衣服往上撩，冰涼的舌從肚臍眼舔到對方脖子  
“我會得到你的”

“傲嬌”特雷西拿著那本像冊翻翻”傲嬌､傲嬌還是傲嬌”  
“這就是約瑟夫先生的幼年”  
約瑟夫撇頭，手在自己的刀鞘上滑過  
“特雷西小姐，我們下一場遊戲見”  
特雷西抖了一下，趕忙躲到艾米麗身後  
“可是這幾張是最近拍的吧?”艾米麗掩嘴輕笑”您的身高都比奈布高了”  
“阿是阿”約瑟夫攏攏自己引以為傲的白髮”前幾個星期吧”  
“阿一一”特雷西從艾米麗身後探出頭，不怕死的開口”病嬌”


End file.
